


No Reason For Affection.

by NRnr95



Series: Camelot Merthur [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Affectionate Arthur, But he still doing his job as Arthur's manservant, Fluff, M/M, Merlin and Arthur in loves, Merlin is Arthur lover, Shy Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRnr95/pseuds/NRnr95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's room was a mess not long after Merlin has tidying it.<br/>And Arthur has a reason for it.<br/>One that Merlin didn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Reason For Affection.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I ever write any fanfic about Merlin although I did read a lot of their fanfic.  
> Sorry if there are some OCCness.

Merlin gritted his teeth, annoyed. His eyes roamed all around the rooms. Inside, he cursed Arthur. Honestly, he just finished tidying up the room just a moment ago and now - now the room looks like a tornado had run rampant inside it. His eyes narrowed, _is that the plant he gave Arthur on his birthday? Why on earth no, no scratch that, how on earth did it end up, up there? What the hell did he do inside here for such thing could be possible?_ Merlin shook his head.  
  
He walked toward the first pile of random things in front of him and started tidying it. He was so into his job he didn’t realize Arthur’s presence behind him.  
  
Arthur grinned mischievously and tiptoed towards Merlin slowly. He held out his hands towards him and tried to hug him from behind when suddenly Merlin spun around and arched an eyebrow at him.  
  
“What are you trying to do, Arthur?” Merlin asked, curious.  
  
Arthur pulled his hands and pouted, “Isn’t it obvious. I want to hug you.”  
  
Merlin’s eyes widened, “Why?”. He asked warily.  
  
“Do I need a reason to hug my lover?” Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin’s stupidity.  
  
“No but – but you never did before,” Merlin eyes blinked in confusion.  
  
“Well, that’s before. Now I decide to always hug you, kiss you, hold you, etc, etc. Why? Do you not want it too?” Arthur narrowed his eyes, curious.  
  
Merlin’s face aflame with embarrassment. He shook his head, “ N-no..” he whispered, shyly.  
  
Arthur grinned, “Great!”. Quickly, he throws his arms around Merlin and hugged him tightly. Merlin returned his embrace and hides his embarrass face against Arthur’s neck. They stay that way for a couple of minutes before Arthur pulled away from Merlin and kissed his lips.  
  
“I love you, Merlin,” he whispered against Merlin’s lips.  
  
Merlin smiled and kissed him back, “Me too, Arthur. I love you.”


End file.
